A hand-held GPS mapping system is a navigation and positioning device enabling the user to record both the position and descriptions of physical features being mapped. The receiver can format the data so that the data can be uploaded to a GIS. Such systems are sold by Thales Navigation and named “MobileMapper”. The MobileMapper is a commercially available product made by Thales Navigation and is described in the MobileMapper User Manual published on Jul. 26, 2003, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Other hand-held products include Trimble's GPS Pathfinder products, Ashtech's Reliance product, and the like.
Although any of these products can record positions and physical measurements from which the user can create a contour map, only MobileMapper can currently create an orthogonal grid to streamline the collection of these positions and physical measurements. When a GPS device is used in, for example, a construction site, descriptions of the environs are often recorded at locations that are unevenly distributed. Currently, the field workers must occupy a variety of sites and record measurements made with instruments such as chemical detectors, gravimeters, magnetometers, hydrometers, etc. The aim is often to make contour maps, but not necessarily. It is very important to record a sufficient number of recordings over the entire extent of the area to be mapped. And it is important to record an even density of measurements without missing any areas and so leave gaps in the map. This can be very hard to achieve outdoors, particularly on uneven terrain or terrain with foliage and other obstructions. If the mapping density is not sufficient or if areas were missed, the project manager must send someone out to complete the mapping. This can waste a lot of time and money. Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and system that can reduce the difficulties in creating contour maps that have evenly distributed data.